


Make Me King

by vividpast



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Merlin, Gen, Humor, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-season 4 .When Morgause and Morgana got ahold of a spell that would make the most powerful being in Camelot the ruler and everyone would be forced to obey him/her -- well, let's just say their expectations plummeted down to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me King

**Author's Note:**

> Published 03-17-12 at FF.net  
> Warnings:Spoilers for Season 3 and a bit of season 4
> 
> Rating:For everyone with a mind!
> 
> A/N:I saw this on kink meme. There was someone who responded but it was only, like, 600-700 words? When I saw it, I wanted to try it too! And, um—I sorta based it on that post so *while running away* I hope that won't count as plagiarism!
> 
> EDIT: A TRANSLATION OF THE STORY IN FRENCH IS NOW AVAILABLE: fanfiction.net/s/10579180/1/Fais-moi-roi by the wonderful tomoe-chi
> 
> Disclaimer:I own everything in the world! Well, my world, anyways.

It was a great plan in theory, the sisters thought with a smirk. Well, the fact that they didn't dwell on the 'in theory' part was a massive mistake.

It was a sunny afternoon, with birds chirping, townspeople buzzing with activities, and nobles trying not to fall asleep as the peasants complained in the throne room. King Uther, with a face as cold and serious as a statue, nodded at the right times as one farmer narrated the poor condition of his crops. Arthur was standing beside his father, shoulders tensed and ready for any danger.

Merlin's eyes were dangerously drooping. He covered a yawn behind his hand and Gaius nudged him harshly on the ribs. The prince was glaring holes at him and kept sending him looks that says, "Don't be an embarrassment, Merlin or you'll find yourself going to the stocks."

What dragged Merlin up from the brink of slumber, however, was the black smoke that engulfed the whole room. Merlin covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, squinting to see where Arthur was. Nobles and servants screamed as they headed for the door. They found themselves terrified when the doors won't budge.

"Tsk, tsk, such a racket." A familiar voice made them freeze.

The smoke disappeared and in the middle of the throne room stood the two witch sisters, smirking. The knights and Arthur unsheathed their swords and held them threateningly over both of them.

"Morgause, Morgana." Uther seethed, glaring. "You are not welcome here." Of course not. Not since two weeks ago when they had terrorized Camelot.

"Obviously." Morgause rolled her eyes.

She flicked a finger; muttering " ** _āferran gūðbill_** " and all swords and weapons came out of their wielders' grasps. They imbedded themselves in a vacant wall, piercing the rocks deeply.

Arthur growled. Merlin had his magic at the tips of his fingers, ready to attack. Though the thought of outing himself in front of the whole court and King Uther made him a bit hesitant. (okay, a lot more hesitant)

"Since, we don't want you all in the dark, we are kind enough to explain our plans." Morgana sneered. "Ever heard of Geteohhian?"

Half of the court, plus Gaius, paled. Uther merely narrowed his eyes. Arthur glanced at Merlin in askance, and Merlin tilted his head questioningly and shrugged in reply.

"She's a myth." Gaius said, though it sounds as if he was trying to convince himself.

"You wish." Morgause replied. "The goddess of justice and equality. She judges those with crimes accordingly and rewards those who do good deeds. She says who is fit for one position or another."

"I don't see why that'll work to your advantage." Arthur said rather smugly. "If she is truly what you say she is, then you will be the ones being punished."

Both sisters smiled cruelly at that.

"Ah, but she only does what is asked of her and, when we summon here, we will command her to put the most powerful being in all of Camelot to the throne. Since, according to her books, only the powerful shall rule the land. And surely that will be either one of us."

"You can't do that!" Uther exclaimed. "Camelot would never bow down to magic-users!"

"They won't have a choice. Geteohhian will make sure they will obey." Morgana countered.

Morgause started to chant in an unfamiliar language as her eyes turned gold. The knights and Arthur lunged as to stop them. Well, they planned to until they realized that their feet were stuck to the ground. Morgana was grinning, hand held out.

At the back of his mind, a notion was stubbornly tugging at Merlin. There is a small possibility that . . . No, that's preposterous. But still . . . No, he had to stop this! Only, when he was busy berating himself, Morgause had finished the incantation. He cursed internally a pillar of white light burst forth right in front of the witches.

The light abruptly vanished, leaving the people in the room blinking.

"Who dares summon me?" a voice, feminine but nevertheless held much authority.

"It is us, Morgause and Morgana Le Fay, daughters of Lady Vivianne and Sir Gorlois." Morgause answered, face devoid of emotion.

The court gaped in shock at the pale woman, with long messy dark hair and dressed atrociously in black tattered robes, loomed over the sisters. The woman raised a brow at the two of them, almost rivaling Gaius' Eyebrow of Doom. Almost.

"Why have you sought me?"

"We only wish to right the wrong that has been done in Camelot. It is in your rules that only the powerful of the land shall be deemed the king or queen of it, is it not?"

"It is."

"Then," Morgause gestured behind the woman to where Uther sat, a smug smile on her lips. "It is not for one as weak as Uther Pendragon."

From the looks of it, Uther wanted to stand up and strangle Morgause but, because of the spell, he opted to shout, "I am not weak! I am at my best condition and can readily fight off any enemy." He glared at Geteohhian.

Arthur, Merlin and Gaius winced at the obvious lie. The king had not been well after Morgana's betrayal. Geteohhian stared coolly, assessing him.

"You may be powerful in physical strength but you are not the strongest." Morgause and Morgana barely stifled a cry of triumph at the statement. Uther's face had become beet red in anger. "This kind of ruling is inappropriate. Very well, I shall appoint the most powerful being to be your new king."

"And if even one of the citizens does not want that ruler . . .?" Morgana ventured.

"They will have no choice. The people must obey the king. The spell I will putting would ensure that." The goddess explained nonchalantly.

Royals, servants, lords and knights paled and became horrified. Merlin bit his lip, wondering what he can do. She's a goddess, for Camelot's sake.

"But, under her reign, Camelot would fall into ruins!" Arthur protested. "You must know that!"

The goddess frowned but the prince did not cower. He stood tall.

"We shall see that." Arthur and Merlin tensed with horror.

Geteohhian swerved around as she briefly waved a hand. King Uther was thrown out of his seat with brutal force and landed in a heap on the floor. He groaned in pain and shock. The crown atop his head floated towards the goddess' waiting hands.

The court gasped and Arthur cried out a "Father!". And as much as he wanted to rush to his side and help him up, his feet won't budge. He glared at the joyous smiles on the sisters' faces as the goddess walked towards them, crown held at chest level.

Morgause and Morgana exchanged curious glances, silently wondering who among them would be crowned. Their excitement and anticipation increased as Geteohhian walked closer and closer. . .

And passed right by them without sparing a glance.

The smiles abruptly dropped from their face and they turned around, eyes following the still trudging goddess. Arthur and the court gaped openly. Someone more powerful than Morgana and Morgause! ? Murmurs burst forth from the lords and servants.

Gaius leaned in to whisper harshly to Merlin, "Do something, boy."

"What can I do?" Merlin replied, hysterical. "She's a goddess."

Gaius' features became grim. "I fear this is not going to end well.

"Please don't go here, please don't go here, please don't go here." Merlin chanted silently, eyes wide. But Lady Luck hates him at the moment.

The goddess, with face still devoid of emotion, stepped to the left. Within a few seconds, her destination was apparent to all. She stopped in front of the dark-haired servant boy that all had come to know.

They gasped, eyes wide as saucers and jaws slacked. Merlin briefly closed his eyes and bit back a groan of disappointment and frustration. Geteohhian encircled a hand on his wrist and proceeded to drag him across the room.

"Now, wait a minute—" Merlin spluttered, struggling against her strong grip.

"You must be joking!" Uther said, dusting his clothes and glaring at both the boy and goddess. "That mentally-afflicted serving boy?"

"This is ridiculous!" Arthur couldn't help but laugh out. "You're saying that  _Mer_ lin, my manservant, is the most powerful being here in Camelot? He can't even wield a sword."

Most of the court snickered despite the dire situation. Morgana and Morgause were trembling in anger at being humiliated.

The goddess forced the struggling servant down on the throne before replying.

"My condition is the most powerful, not the one who is most skilled with a sword."

Merlin decided to try a different tactic. Leaning in to whisper so that only she will hear, "Listen, my lady, I need to tell you that magic is forbidden in Camelot and practicing it is punishable by death. You're really putting me in tight spot here."

The goddess raised a brow at him. "What would you have me do, Emrys? I uphold the law of life when asked."

Morgause had had enough. "Listen to me, Geteohhian, your senses might be in a bit of fluctuation." She said. "Look at him! He isn't fit to be king."

The goddess turned to face Morgause, eyes piercing and cold at the same time. It made the witch sisters take a step back. Geteohhian then lifted a hand and muttered something ancient. A great ball of fire appeared, floating above her palm. She threw it towards Morgause and Morgana.

Surprised and terrified, both Morgause and Morgana fired different spells to destroy the fireball. None of them worked. Resorting to defense, both combined their strengths to make a shield around them. The fire halted right outside their shield but continued on attacking, forcing both sisters back. The people nearby could do nothing but stare.

After a few minutes, the fireball dissipated, leaving a panting pair of witches.

Without delay, Geteohhian casted another fireball. However, this time, it was aimed towards the crowned prince. Everybody watched with wide eyes as it neared the defenseless prince, feet still stuck.

"Your Highness!" "Arthur!" they shouted.

" ** _No!_** "

There was a shift in the air. The scorching ball of fire disappeared before it reached its target.

Everyone whipped their heads at the boy on the throne, one hand raised towards the prince and gold fading from blue eyes. Jaws slacked and eyes incredibly wide, they stare dumbly at the warlock.

Merlin released a nervous chuckle. "Um, er—I can explain?"

"You do see now." The goddess looked almost smug as she gazed at the witch sisters. Almost. "Both fireballs had equal amount of power. It took your combined strength to perish it yet this so-called servant boy didn't even utter a spell."

"Guards!" Uther yelled, face a remarkable shade of red and expression thunderous. "Take them all away!"

Unsurprisingly, no one moved.

"Uther Pendragon, you have no right to the throne starting now. You have no authority over any of your previous subjects." The goddess stared at the tyrant king coolly. Then, she turned to the fidgeting boy on the throne. She raised the jeweled crown on her hand. "It is an honor to dubbed thee, Merlin of Ealdor or Emrys of the legends—last of the Dragonlords, High Priest of the Old Religion, Guardian of the Cup of Life, King of the Druids and the most powerful magic user to have ever lived—now king of Camelot."

And the crown was put upon his head.

Arthur stared at his manservant, too shocked and awed to even feel betrayed.

The rest of the court had pretty much the same reaction.

Gwaine smiled. "Wow, mate. You've been busy."

Merlin sighed, resigned. "Tell me about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was a crappy ending but oh well. I really want to improve my writing so . . . please, if you noticed a misspelled word or a sentence with wrong grammar, tell me. Advices and constructive criticisms are blessings!
> 
> āferran gūðbill= get rid of the weapons
> 
> Geteohhian= judge, I think?
> 
> ~Vividpast


End file.
